Recent studies have indicated that Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) may provide an important new tool for the diagnosis and evaluation of breast cancer. Since the majority of breast tumors are ductal in origin, a high resolution image of the ductal structure may offer an improvement in diagnostic sensitivity and specificity of breast tumors as well as providing more precise information as to the anatomical extent of any tumor detected. Obtaining images of this resolution places a large demand on the imaging gradients as the resolution required to view such structures is roughly 50 microns. In collaboration with the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania we have constructed the second generation of a local gradient set which meets the requirements of such imaging. The attainable field-of-view with the local breast gradient set is roughly 2x2 cm which will allow for an image resolution of 40 microns in an image of 256x256 points. The second generation gradient design has been modified to be roughly 20% stronger than the original design with the same high degree of homogeneity and improved acoustic noise reduction capabilities. In addition, the materials used to construct the gradients will help eliminate prior problems with heating of the local gradient set.